Bloody Truth
by NekoPuppet
Summary: The bloody mass sways and falls. I catch it as it falls. This day becomes the day everything changed for him. For me. K2 (with a side of Creek and a couple of other minor pairings) Rated M for gore and yaoi. Lemons to come soon.
1. Chapter 1

Bloody Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters. I do own my original character though. I in no way earn any profit from this story.  
Enjoy.  
-NekoPuppet

Bloody Truth: Chapter 1

My feet are propped up on a crate that serves as a makeshift coffee table. I stare at the black and white television dully. A sitcom of some sort but I'm not truly paying attention. A warm can of cheap beer is held lightly in my fingers. Just another Friday night, eh? My head lolls to the side and I peer at the clock. Almost three o' clock in the morning and I'm not even tired yet. So I suppose it's just another Saturday morning. I take a quick swig from the beer, wrinkling my nose at the warm liquid. I groan and run a hand through my blonde hair. The rest of the South Park teenagers are probably still out at the drive in. And I couldn't afford the fucking ticket. Like always. So I sat here, all night... Watching a sitcom I didn't actually care about. Who knows where my parents are... Probably out drunk at a bar. Kevin ditched South Park along time ago. Who knows where he is now. And Karen's at a friend's house. I know where she is at least.

I stand and stretch, my back arching. Several large pop emit from my spine and I sigh. I stride into the kitchen, opening the fridge and glancing around in it. Nothing. I open the cabinet next. I find an old stale bag of Cheetos near the back. I grab it and head back to the front room. I toss my snack food onto the crate and am about to drop down into my chair again when a knock from the front door reaches my ears.

You would figure that after years of dying in sick and twisted ways, I would learn that somebody knocking on your door at 3 o' clock in the morning probably isn't the best of things. You would figure. I leave my Cheetos and head for the door.  
I open the door as if it were a bandaid. That way if there does happen to be a guy on the other side with a gun or a knife, he'll at least kill me quickly.

I feel my jaw go slack. My eyes widen in disbelief. A scream wants to rise in my throat but can't. I feel myself pale, blood draining from even my feet. The hair on the back of my neck stands up and my mouth runs dry.

"Ken-Kenny... Please- help." The bloody figure sways and I catch him as he begins to plummet.

No. No this can't be happening. Blood seeps through my shirt as I stare at the limp body in my arms. A sob wrenches itself free of my constricting throat.

My fingers tremble as they come up to brush red curls from a deathly pale face. My other hand gripping firmly at an orange coat.

"K-Kyle?" His name leaves my throat as an accident but I can't stop it from pouring from my lips. "Kyle? Oh please, no! Kyle! Please wake up. Kyle! Kyle!" My fingers wipe blood from his jaw as they trail over his skin. Where is all this blood coming from? My fingers keep moving over his skin but can't find a wound. Kyle's chest heaves in broken breaths and I don't know what to do. I can't find a source of the blood. I stand shakily, holding Kyle's form in my arms.

Stumbling, I manage to get to my room and lay him down on my mattress. I sprint back out and come back with a wet rag. The blood stains the rag quickly as I wipe it away from the white skin of my best friend. There is no gash. No bullet wound. No skin torn or broken. His skin is just as flawless as normal.  
What the actual fuck!?

Kyle's thin frame is wracked by labored breathing. I touch his face lightly. His skin is burning to the touch and I race back to the sink and wash the rag out. My feet slip as I dart back out of the bathroom and I fall flat on my face. I scramble back upright, I don't exactly have time to be embarrassed. I sprint back to my bedroom and drop down next to the mattress.  
I press the wet rag to Kyle's face. His breathing hasn't slowed. I unbutton Kyle's coat, ripping it off of his arms. I yank his shirt up and off his torso. A thin sheet of sweat covers his entire body.

"What do I do? Oh fuck. Fuck! Kyle!" I wipe my hand across my brow, scrunching my eyes shut.

What do I do? My bet friend is covered in blood and nearly dead. I've never had to worry about something like this before. I'm the one who always dies. Not that anybody would remember.

I take care of him for the rest of the night. Trying to cool his fever, cleaning the blood from his unmarred skin.

My eyes groggily open to nothing. I sit up and my back cracks several times. I peer at my empty bed. Why am I sitting on the floor? I look over at the ancient clock that perches on an old box. 10:34 PM. I look back to my bed, blinking slowly. I squint my eyes at a spot on my pillow.

A big red spot.

It all crashes down in a wave. I bolt to my feet an stumble to my door, nearly falling several times.

"Kyle?" My voice breaks as I stumble down the hallway, my hole-ridden socks slipping on the boards. I round the corner into the kitchen and stop dead in my tracks. "Kyle?"

The red-head turns slowly, his big green eyes meeting my blue ones. Relief crashes through me. Kyle stumble forward and I envelope him in a hug.

"I borrowed a shirt." Kyle says as if this is the most normal time to say such a thing.

"Borrow as many shirts as you want to." I reply, holding him to me. I hear his breathy chuckle and feel his chest move with the sound. I push Kyle away and hold him at arms length.

He's showered which is obvious. His eyes are bright and there's no sign of his fever from last night. He's smiling but not like normal. His mouth is pressed together in a thin line that quirks up at the sides.

"What's wrong, Kyle?" I feel my mood deflate, worry gripping me by my innards.

"Nothing." His brow furrows. But his lips don't move far apart from each other.

"Kyle?" I see Kyle's eyes begin to fill with water.

"I didn't know who else to come to Kenny."

"Kyle just tell me what's wrong." Tears bubble over and down Kyle's cheeks. I hear a choked sob leave his throat and I pull him back to my chest.

"Kenny what am I going to do?" His voice is choked and cracks. Kyle looks up at me.

"Kyle, please. You're scaring me." My voice is little more than a whisper. Kyle stares at me long and hard for a moment before her slowly opens his mouth.

A shudder runs through my body, blood running cold. The hair on my arms tabs up on their ends.

"What the-"

"Kenny... They hurt." Kyle says quietly and I look back up at his green eyes. They're panicked, pained.

"You're not fucking with me right?" The question comes out as an accident.

"Kenny! I'm not kidding. What do I do!?" I glance back down at his mouth. Two pearly white fangs sprout from where his incisors should be. "They hurt. My mouth. My throat. My stomach. They all burn."

"What happened last night, Kyle?" My voice quiet.

"I was going home. Stan had Wendy over and I didn't want to stay... Then something hit me and I remember waking up for a few minutes and coming here." Kyle's eyes go away then. Not literally of course but they're looking back, in a different place. Kyle's eyes refocus on mine. "I didn't know who else to come to Ken. I thought with- never mind."

My heart stop and my hands drop to my sides.

"What Kyle?"

"It's nothing."

"No, it's obviously not nothing. Tell me. What did you figure?" My voice rises slightly in volume. Kyle's eyes widen even further and I see him trying to formulate words. "You've known. You've known all along."

"Ken-"

"You knew I kept dying. Kept coming back to life and you never said anything!"

"Don't you dare accuse me! You never said anything about it! Nobody ever remembered! You made me think I was crazy! I thought I kept hallucinating you dying and then coming back again!" Kyle's eyes spills over with tears again, his voice rising with the bottled emotion. "What was I supposed to do when you and everybody else just acted like nothing had happened? When nobody else remembered!? When I was the only one!?"

"You aren't the only one who remembers." Seems this is one of those no-filter days. Green eyes turn up to mine.

"What?"

"Craig remembers too."

"Craig?" Kyle repeats incredulously. "Why Craig?"

I shrug, "I thought that he was different but I kind of figured he just doesn't care enough so he notices. Like he has a pure view of the world."

"But now he has something to care for," Kyle says quietly. My lips quirk.

"Tweek." Kyle shakes his head, smiling slightly.

Suddenly Kyle doubles over, clutching at his throat. A whimper rings from his throat. I move to grab him, steady him so he doesn't fall but he throws himself back upright. Back arched, mouth agape in a silent scream. Newly grown fangs exposed in their full glory. A choked sob is ripped from his throat, the red head's green eyes roll back in their sockets. I catch him as he begins to crumple, slowing his descent. I still fall and my knees hit the floor sharply but I manage to prevent Kyle from hitting the ground.

"Kyle?"

"Burns..."

"What does?"

"Everything." Kyle's eyes open again and he stares at me and then inhales sharply.

"What?"

"I can smell you."

"I'm holding you, dude."

"No... Your blood... I can smell it." Kyle closes his eyes, his expression pained. My words become caught in my throat.  
What was I supposed to say to that?! Kyle suddenly whimpers and writhes in my hold.

"Will-can you just... Take a little?" I swallow. Kyle's eyes open slowly, surprised. I see him think it over quickly, rolling it around in his mind.

"Yeah."

Kyle hauls himself to a sitting position in front of me.

"Can you bite my wrist though?"

"Isn't a vampire supposed to bite someone's neck?" Kyle jokes. I smirk, rolling up the sleeve of my shirt.

"If you want to deal with me getting a boner than feel free to." That wipes the smile right off of Kyle's face. I laugh and hold my wrist out to him. His eyes leave mine, locking onto my wrist. He swallows. His hand closes over my forearm and he brings my wrist to his mouth. The white fangs scare me and I shiver violently. Every cell in my body screams for me to run but I hold myself in place.

The fangs press into my skin painfully before slicing cleanly through. A gasp is yanked from my tongue and I feel an overwhelming pain creeps up my arm. I snap my mouth shut and grit my teeth. Soon enough I feel myself becoming light-headed.

"Ky-Kyle." I mutter. He doesn't respond, "Kyle that's enough. Stop." Kyle again doesn't respond so I reach over and tug at his hair with my free hand. Kyle bolts away from my wrist with a gasp, my blood coating his mouth. His pink tongue darts around and collects the remainder of the blood.

"Sorry." Kyle says.

"How do you feel?" I ask, leaning back against the cabinets.  
"Better. It doesn't hurt anymore." Kyle stands, no longer unstable. Kyle leaves me for a moment before returning with a first aid kit from my bathroom. He settles down in front of me and grabs my wrist. I wince.

"Demanding aren't we?" I joke, giving a weak smile. Kyle ignores me and quickly cleans the puncture wounds and wraps a clean bandage around my wrist. I visibly flinch. "Thanks."

"What're you thanking me for, stupid?" Kyle asks, rolling his eyes and repacking the first aid kit. I hum.

"Will you get me the Cheetos from the front room?" Kyle nods and stands. He walks away briskly and returns quickly. He sits down in front of me again and holds the Cheetos out to me.  
"Feed them to me." I open my mouth.

"Dude, that's gay."

"I let you drink my blood." I pout. Kyle roles his eyes and yanks open the bag of Cheetos, holding one up to my face. I take it between my teeth and then tilt my head back, letting it fall into my mouth.

This continues for several minutes. Kyle mostly silent and occasionally I would make a smart ass comment. Kyle looked oddly content now.

"My parents been by?" I say around a mouthful of Cheetos.

"Not that I am aware of."

A knock at the door startles us both and we both stare at the general direction of the door. The knock sounds again, more insistent this time.

"I swear if it's Stan or Fat Ass and they're covered in blood, I'm slamming the door shut," I mutter darkly as I stand. Kyle rolls his eyes and just watches me go. I look through the peephole. And whatever bastard is on the other side has their finger over the peephole.

That's not weird at all.

I yank the door open. A girl stands there, which in most cases is good for me but something about her is off. Her hair is short and blonde, like mine. But her eyes are a dull gray. Her skin is unnaturally pale and isn't helped by the fact that she is covered head to toe in black, her shirt streaked with white.

"I believe there's a red-head here. About this tall." The girl gestures only slightly above her head. She's shorter than even Kyle and I know it's Kyle she's talking about. I feel the blood drain from my face. "Ah, so he is here."

So uhm… Review and tell me what you think maybe?

-NekoPuppet


	2. Chapter 2

Bloody Truth: Chapter 2

I make to slam the door but her hand darts out and catches it. She's strong and the door doesn't even even sway as I throw my weight against it.

"Oh. That's rude," The girl says smirking.

"What do you want?" I hiss between my clenched teeth.

"I just want to talk to him." I stare at the girl for a moment, she looks younger than me. "Look I'm not going to hurt him."

Tentatively I pull the door open. And stand there, waiting for her to step in. She doesn't budge. Dramatically she rolls her eyes.

"You have to invite me in, stupid." Her tone is condescending, gray eyes narrowed.

"Like in True Blood?" The girl's eyes narrow further.

"Sort of."

"Can I take my invitation back?"

"No. You invite me once and I can come or go as I please." She smirks at me. I puzzle over this information for a moment.

"Come on in." The girl smiles and steps inside the doorway, shutting the door behind her.

"Now, where is he?" Her smile fades and she stares up at me.

"Hey, Kyle!" I call. Not taking my eyes off her.

"What?" An annoyed voice calls back.

"Come here." My voice must sound rude but there's a fucking vampire standing in front of me. And the one who changed Kyle at that.

The girl's eyes flicker away from me to look beyond me. I presume she's looking at Kyle. She examines him for a moment as he comes to stand next to me.

"You." Kyle suddenly hisses. The girl rolls her eyes.

"Lovely to see you again, Kyle was it?" Her eyes flicker to me briefly and a look of disgust passes over her face.

"What did you do to me?"

"I believe I have accidentally changed you into a vampire." The girl gives a quick sheepish smile.

"Accidentally?" I ask.

"The vampires are talking, human." The girl snaps.

"Don't talk to Kenny like that!" Kyle snaps. The girl's eyes swivel back to Kyle. "Who are you anyways? What did you do to me?"

"Uhm, first off, my name is Rodranomdamia. You may call me Rory. And as I said before it was an accident!" I feel my head begin to ache the moment she says her name. Kyle furrows his brow.

"How do you turn somebody into a vampire on accident!?"

"Well I think that that I nicked my lip with my fang and my blood go into your blood stream." Rory leans back against the door frame, crossing her arms over her chest. Her small figure is clad in an oversized striped shirt and black skinny jeans. Combat boots are barely held to her skinny legs and give her a fairly badass appearance.

"So you were just going to kill me!?" Kyle's voice rises in anger. Rory shrugs her tiny shoulders.

"I hadn't fed in two months. You have to admire my self control. I almost drained this little blond but red-heads taste so much better." The blonde girl smirks.

"Blo-blonde?" Kyle's eyes are wide. Rory hums, gray eyes flickering to the ceiling.

"Yeah. He smelled like coffee. Very strong coffee." Kyle looks up at me, eyes wide.

She was going to kill Tweek. What would've been the repercussions? I know from talking to Craig that he's obsessed with Tweek. Tweek is his everything. I know that without Tweek there would be no Craig. And he can't come back like me. It would be his end.

"So you're going to come with me so I can teach you to be a vampire. Because that's my duty as a maker." Rory pushes herself upright from the doorframe.

"No. I can't." Kyle steps backwards, clutching onto my arm. Rory rolls her eyes.

"I knew you wouldn't so I made arrangements for me to stay here." Rory smiles widely. Revealing no fangs.

"Why do you not have fangs?" I ask. A look of disdain passes over her face. She jerks towards me suddenly. She growls and bares her teeth, white fangs snapping out of her gums over her incisors. I start backwards, running into Kyle. Rory smirks, stepping back.

"They retract, dumb ass." Rory moves her mouth like she's grimacing and the fangs slip back under her gums.

"How can I do that?" Kyle blurts.

"You can't. At least not for a couple of weeks. Depends on how fast you learn. Are you in pain right now?" Rory asks suddenly.

"No..."

"But you-" Her eyes settle on me. "You didn't. Shit. Oh fucking hell. Kid do you have any idea what you've done?"

Rory begins moving quickly. Shaking her leg and swinging one arm while the other hand pinches her nose.

"Kid! When you feed from a human you either have to drain them or cut them and drink from that! Are you stupid?" Kyle and I stand stunned into silence. Rory takes a deep breath and drops her hand away from her face. "Looks like I'm going to have to cram a lot into tonight for you to understand why I am upset."

"Kenny... Kenny's not goin-"

"He's not going to become a vampire. Look, I'm your maker. Right? You basically belong to me as of now." Kyle looks indignantly at the blonde girl but she forges ahead, "Look I can make you do whatever I want. That's how this works, you can't refuse either. I command you to turn around."

Kyle's body whirls around, forcing him to look the other direction, away from Rory. Kyle looks shocked for a moment, staring down at his body in disbelief.

"You can turn back now," Rory says, a hint of a smirk on her face, "Because you bit, Kenny is it? Because you bit him he's become your thrall. Basically a human slave. It also entitles other vampires cannot claim him. Command him now."

Kyle looks over at me in shock, green eyes wide. A plethora of emotions cross his features before he settles on determined.

"No." Kyle's blazing eyes swivel to Rory's furious ones.

"Why not? Because he's your friend? As a vampire you don't have friends. Humans are food and amusement, that's it. Is it because you-" Rory cuts herself off mid-rant. A mischievous glitter comes into her eyes. Kyle looks horrified face draining of all color.

I'm in all honesty confused. And pissed. Pissed because now I'm a human slave and because I don't know what the fuck is going on. Kyle's pissed now, I can tell because the tips of his ears are pink.

"Tell him to go get the Cheetos." Rory's voice is solemn, quiet. Kyle looks back at me for a moment then whirls back to face Rory.

"How did you know we had Cheetos?"

"I'm a vampire, dumb ass. Heightened sense of everything!" Rory rolls her eyes, "Stop stalling. Before you tell him what to do add 'I command.'"

I suddenly find my voice, "What if I don't want to?"

"You don't get a choice." Rory snaps and then looks pointedly at Kyle, "And I'm only going to make him do this once so he understands what you being a thrall means."

"Fine," I mutter darkly. Rory gives another pointed look to Kyle and he swallows thickly.

"I command you to go get the Cheetos." My body moves on its own accord. My legs move fluidly to carry me to the kitchen. My arm stretches out and grabs the Cheetos before I return to the living room.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I stare in disgusted awe at the crumbled bag in my hands.

"See!?" Rory exclaims gleefully, clutching her hands together. She looks like a child with her big eyes and gleeful expression. I swear she could dance with how happy she looks.

"Well just fucking peachy," I snap, shoving the bag into Kyle's hands. I turn to leave, pissed as all of hell.

"Kenny! Wait!"

"No!" I snap viciously. So I helped my best friend only to end up being a human slave. And Kyle's creator is an egotistical ass hole. Fucking twat. I stop short as a small body now blocks my path.

"Look. He had no way of knowing this would happen." Rory and I are far enough away that Kyle probably can't hear us talking. "It isn't his fault."

"You're right it's yours-"

"Yes. It is." Rory interrupts me mid-growl. I'm taken aback by her brute honesty. I also didn't expect her to take any of the blame let alone take all of it. Rory looks to the ground. She shifts her weight. "Kyle do you mind if Kenny and I speak privately outside?"

Kyle looks at me, I shrug.

"That's fine I guess..."

Rory sweeps away. Her eyes on the ground. I follow meekly behind. I give a quick smile to Kyle, hoping it looks reassuring. It doesn't reassure me though. I just met this girl and she tried to kill my best friend less than a day ago. And I've just been an asshole to her for the past half hour. What's the worst that could happen? She steps outside and I close the door behind me.

"What?" I ask irritably.

"Look I'm sorry for what I've done. Changing him and all. But I can't take it back. I did what I did, understand?" Rory turns back to face me. I can see her apology is genuine. Her eyebrows are pulled together and her lips drawn tight. "And I'm sorry for what's happened to you. He didn't know though and neither did you. You cannot be angry at anyone for that. And now Kyle needs you as his friend more than ever."

I'm honestly surprised at her apology. I'd painted this picture in my head in the half hour I've known her. A bitch with no remorse.

"I don't regret what I did. But I am sorry that my mistake has hurt you. Kyle will be able to release you after awhile but he has a lot to learn before that can happen." Her gray eyes flicker up to my blue eyes, she sweeps her hair out of her eyes with a tiny pale hand. Her nails are painted with stripes of black and white, just like her shirt.

"So why Kyle?" I ask, leaning against the railing of my porch. The railing groans under stress.

"Like I said red heads taste better. And so do-" Rory interrupts herself with a hand over her mouth. "Oops. I don't know if you should know that!"

"What?"

"Didn't I just say I don't know if you should know that." Rory rolls her eyes exasperated. "Look, I'll teach Kyle all I can. But he needs to be willing to learn and for him to be willing he's gonna need you."

"Why should we trust you?"

"Because I'm the only chance he has at being good vampire. Without me he could become an abomination." Rory rests her hands on her hips. I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"So how's all this gonna work?" I gesture vaguely with my hand.

"Well it'll probably take a few years for me to teach him everything about being a vampire and then he can go off and make decisions of he wants to do but it's very unlikely he'll be able to stay here." Rory leans against the side of my house. She's shivering now, arms crossed over her chest.

"Aren't vampires supposed to not get cold or something?" I try changing the subject to something lighter and not as serious.

"We're warm blooded. We have beating hearts. We can get cold." Rory's voice is annoyed.

"Beating hearts?" I question jokingly. Rory rolls her eyes and walks towards me. I swallow, briefly fearing for my life. Then of course I remember I'll just come back in the morning. Rory reaches out and grabs my wrist, bringing my hand to her pulse point under her neck. I jerk my hand back in surprise.

Her heart is actually fucking beating. Holy shit.

Rory's eyebrows furrow together suddenly, "What are you?"

"What?" I ask stupidly.

"You don't smell like other humans. It's different." Rory takes a step back from me. "Like charred flesh."

My heart skips a beat as her scowl grows deeper. She can literally smell the stink of death on me. Her gray eyes give me a quick once over before returning to my eyes. She's never seen anything like me before in all of her years she's roamed this earth. I swallow again. Rory suddenly shakes her head.

"Y'know what? Never mind. I don't want to know. Whatever it is, it's got a strong hold on you. Just make sure Kyle sleeps in a dark room. Sunlight won't kill him but it can leave some pretty bad side affects. Ciao." Rory turns and begins to leave my home, walking towards the center of town.

"Wait!" She turns back, a gust of wind blowing her hair in a violent halo about her head, "Is there something you know and aren't telling me?"

"There's a lot of things I know and aren't telling." Rory calls back and she's gone, swallowed by the night. I lean back against the rail against. Pushing the heels of my hand into my eyes.

This is a lot to process in one night. I need a fucking cigarette. The cold begins seeping into my skin but I ignore it. I died of hypothermia once, it wasn't that bad. Okay I lied. It was probably one of the worst ways I've ever died. I need something stronger than a cigarette. Maybe I'll text Craig later and see if he's got any weed I can bum off him.

"Kenny?" I look up at the door, blinking the spots from my eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Rory?" Kyle asks quietly.

"She went to the motel. Said she'll be back tomorrow night." Kyle looks down swiftly, something obviously bothering him.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No." I answer with no hesitation.

"Why not?"

"Because it isn't your fault, Kyle." Kyle looks up his emerald eyes meeting mine before darting back to the ground.

"Yes it is." I almost miss the reply it's so quiet.

"No, Kyle. It's not."

"But I-"

"You didn't know. I didn't know. That's all there is to it." I straighten up from the railing. Dipping my hands into my pockets.

"Ken-"

"Kyle. Don't argue with me."

"What'd she talk to you about?"

"She said she was sorry."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. And I asked her why she bit you." I go silent.

"And..?

"And what?"

"Why did she?"

"Said red heads taste better and then she was going to say something else but all she said was 'I don't know if you should know that.'" I walk over to the door, Kyle walking backwards so I can get in the door.

"I don't know about you but I'm fucking hungry." I grab my orange parka from the closet and grab a black hoodie for Kyle to wear. "Let's go to the diner."

Kyle catches the hoodie as I throw it to him. He fingers the dark gray material before he pulls it on over his head. Kyle is swallowed by the large sweatshirt. It always amuses me when Kyle wears my clothes, he looks so tiny in them. He's still wearing his jeans, which are skinny and show off his legs nicely.

I reach over and ruffle Kyle's hair lightly. He protests loudly, ducking out from under my hand.

"Dude!"

"Did you take a shower?"

"Yeah. Dude, I was covered in blood."

I laugh and roll my eyes, scooping my car keys out of my pocket. The rusty old truck sits at the curb, welcoming to its comfort.


End file.
